Eternal Love
by Princess Nightmare99
Summary: Sakura has been on the run for far too long. However all that's about to change when she runs into someone she never expected to even meet in her life. Will she find love? Will she be able to finally stop running from her… Rating may change to M further in the story
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Really don't know why i put up with this :/ Wait yes i do! I hope one day that sessy will be mine XD but because of the lawyers getting in my way i can't get to him /3

Eternal Love

To be surrounded in pain. To relive my final battle, the betrayal of the one I trusted, and watching my soul mate die before me just for it to repeat all over again in a never ending cycle.

This is the cost I payed for my mate. To spend eternally in the darkness of my own soul waiting and hoping to be set free.

I, the only daughter of Anna and Kyo, will start to spin the deadly love tale that will be passed on throughout the generations. The tale of childhood friends that fell in love with one girl who just happened upon them one day...

Now sit back and relax at the deadly love game begins...


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own it :(

Hey guys/girls! this is my first fanfic so try and be kind :)

Chapter 1: The meeting

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain, fear, and hope

Something I experience every day, but it feels... different? Why?

"Sakura!" A man yelled "You must run!"

My head snapped upwards at the voice, I felt like I should know but didn't. His long silver hair flew behind him as he fought off another.

"Sakura go now!" he commanded his voice was harsh this time as he tried to urge me on.

Not knowing what to do I sat there, staring at him stupidly. But before I could realize what happened something pierced my stomach. Pain jolted through my body as I looked down and saw it was a sword.

I turned my head and saw...

Xx EN xX *POV (point of view) Sakura*

Sweat was all over my body. I sat up quickly as all the blood rushed to my head I became blind for a few seconds.

What was that? Was it all a dream? But it felt... Felt so real.

"Lady Sakura" a man called from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" I replied, trying to push the dream out of my head.

"It's time to leave. We can no longer stay here if we do your father will find us." He said sliding the door open.

"Rin" I choked out. Fear taking over me at the thought of my father finding me. However before I could submit to it two strong arms held me close. Black hair mixing with my golden hair. I snapped my head back to see Rin looking at me with worry.

"I'm fine" I lied as he let me go. I took in the sight of his raven hair that went down his back as he stood to his full height of 6 feet. I look up to him seeing his sky blue eyes looking back at me.

"We must be going" his deep yet soft voice said "we must cross the dark forest before night fal!l"

Xx EN xX *POV of Touga*

"Touga" a rough voice called, I looked back to see my three childhood friends walking towards me.

Naraku, Lord of the Eastern lands, called out to me. His black hair in a high ponytail swaying behind him, his crimson eyes looking right through me, though no one could see it he resembled the mark of the spider which shows his royal birth of the spider clan.

Lee, Lord of the Southern lands, following behind Naraku. His green hair up in a bun, while he looked up to the sky with emerald eyes. A marking of a green tear drop between his eyebrows showing his royal birth of the dragon clan.

Next to Lee was Yuki, Lord of the Northern lands. His knee length red hair flowed with the wind, crimson eyes looking toward the forest. He hid his markings from everyone because like the nature of the fox he loved to trick people into be rude to him then show his marking to scare the life out of them.

"Are you going to just stare at us Touga? Or are you going to get moving, we have to get to the dark forest soon to get YOUR sword which YOU drop" Yuki said mockingly turning his attention towards Touga then back to the forest.

"Humph" I grunted, "let's go"

Xx EN xX *POV of Sakura*

"Run!" Rin yelled. "Hurry and cross the border before the sun sets!"

"No! I'm not weak I can fight my own ground!" I yelled back not wanting to give in.

"Yes, that is if you were fully healed, however you're not your wound has opened again I can smell it from here!"

Damn him! I forgot he was an Inu demon. "Fine! But if you die on me I'll bring you back from hell and kill you myself!" I yelled and my only response was a snort I ran past him only to catch a glimpse of his cocky grin.

Xx EN xX *POV of Touga*

As me and my friends neared the forest we smelled something sweet yet metallic like honey mixed with blood.

"Something is coming!" I announced.

"Touga, we may have weaker senses then you but not by much." Lee glared at me.

"Lee calm down he was merely stating something was coming. He wasn't implying anything" Yuki said.

Before I could even get a word in we all heard a scream and took off.

Xx EN xX *POV of Sakura*

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed. 'Crap I've done it this time. I've should have listen to Rin and kept running now I'm going to die by a cat demon! Stupid stupid stupid!' I kept scolding myself .

"What do we got here?" the cat demon laughed "A little human in the forest at night. Didn't your daddy ever tell you never to wonder at night?" he said while putting a hand on my face. I grimaced and I smack it away. "You bitch!" He yelled "How dare a hum- wait" he sniffed the air and he eyes widen "Your-"

Xx EN xX *POV of Touga*

Just beyond the trees I could smell the blood getting thicker and I could hear someone talking about someone's dad and night. I looked to my right and saw Naraku going faster as he heard someone call someone else a bitch.

As we entered the clearing we saw a girl and a cat demon but before anything else could happen Naraku cut the demon's head clean off.

"Girl" Naraku stated getting her attention. As she turned her head I could have sworn the whole world stopped. She was beautiful. Golden hair that looked like the sun, light blue eyes and slightly tan skin. But the one thing I couldn't stop looking at was her ruby red lips that looked like they were made for kissing. However before I could go any further with my thoughts she started to scream.

Xx EN xX *POV of Sakura*

"Aaaahhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and started to back up. Not only did I not listen to Rin and fall into the cats hands I somehow managed to get myself into the hands of not one but four powerful demons. I can't believe my luck!

"No no no no no" I started to hyperventilate "This can't be happening! I need to go... RIN! RIN WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Shut up! Damn woman" Lee shouted "Can't you see we just saved your ass?"

My eyes widened and for the first time I looked at them. The one who yell at me had green hair and eyes, the one beside him had red hair and red eyes and looked highly amused, the one who saved me had black hair and red eyes but the one who caught my attention the most was the one in the back to say he was beautiful would be an insult because he was beyond it. He had silver hair and the most amazing amber eyes and had a royal blue strip one each check.

However for some reason I felt like I knew him...

"Girl" the same man spoke from before " now that your done screaming tell us your name"

Xx EN xX *POV of Touga*

The girl looked back to Lee and replied "Isn't only proper to tell me your name first if you ask for mine?" and I mentally laugh but also knew if I didn't say something quick Lee would most likely have her head.

"My name is Touga" I said as she looked to me "He is Lee, Naraku, and Yuki" I added as I pointed to each one. "You would be?"

"Sakura" she smiled and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

I walked closer to her only to get a whiff of her sent of summer and honey. But then I noticed something different she wasn't human but wasn't a demon.

Xx EN xX *POV of Sakura*

I saw the one named Touga step closer to me and I tried to stand.

Dumb move really dumb. I completely forgot the wound on my stomach and fell as I clutched my eyes close waiting for the impact of the floor only it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Touga holding me and then it all hit me at once.

I knew him. But at the same time didn't. He was from my dream, "it's you" I whispered and then everything went dark.

Xx EN xX *POV of Sakura's dad*

"Did you find her?" My voice roared.

"No sir" Rue my general replied.

I could feel myself getting angrier "Bring her back! She is the only daughter of this kingdom! She must be brought back! She is the last pureblood fairy beside me and Luke her husband to be!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was chapter 1! let me know how it was and R & R :)


	3. Says and the Fairy!

Hahaha…. Sooo . how did you guys like it so far?

Also I would like to put a thanks out there to my beta reader/ friend of mine for help Living For Anime (don't judge the name!) XD where would I be without her help? Wait I know where in a ditch O.o

Disclaimer: Really in all the Fanfics I read, I never understood this I mean really they know it's not ours why torture us with writing it :'(

**Chapter 2 Saya and the Fairy!?**

_"-ura?" _a voice like silk call out in the darkness _"Sakura? Can you hear me?"_

"Who's there?" I called out but it was no use they couldn't hear me. I tried to look around but failed miserably since the darkness seemed to consume me, however, it wasn't painful, no not in the least it was anything but. The darkness seemed to caress my body as if it were trying to comfort me.

_"Sakura,"_ the voice spoke out again _"come back"_ the voice seemed to echo off the walls that appeared out of nowhere. As I looked around the I saw everything was white – white walls, white floors, and a white bed that was placed in the center of the room with a single white pillow on it.

"Hello" I jumped at the voice whipping my head around to see… me?

Golden hair that flowed naturally like a river and deep yet soft blue eyes that seemed to look into my very soul.

"Who are you?" I questioned making my face hard.

"Hahahaha" she laughed, "Why im you dear"

Startled by her answer I took a step back "Me? Impossible, you can't be me since there is only one. Stop your games tell me who you really are!" I had said in a demanding voice.

"You think I lie?" she looked hurt, "I don't lie, especially to myself. Allow me to explain, ne?" She smiled softy and all I could do was nod. "I am you; I am the you that doesn't lie. Most would call me an inner self"

"Inner self, that's can't be! Only demons can have an inner self!" I examined.

"No, everyone has inner self's even humans, but it is up to them to allow their inner self out because in order to talk to your inner you, _you _must first understand yourself." She giggled.

"Hmmmm… Truly? Are you my inner self?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes. I have always been with you, but never able to reach you since you coward in fear of your father you never let yourself out."

"Then how are you out now? I still fear my father finding me" I said even more doubtful of her.

"Even I do not know. However I do know this, when you saw that man named Touga you became more… more yourself. This allowed me to get to you."

"Fine," I said willing to believe her for _now_ "if you are who you say you are what is your name?"

"My name is Saya" her smile widened.

_"Sakura it time to come back" _the voice from earlier boomed throughout the room as if he was there himself.

"It seems he forcing you to come back. Interesting _very_ interesting" she grinned.

I could sense myself falling back into my state of consciousness "How will I find you?" I yelled out to the now disappearing Saya.

_"I'm always with you dear. Just call for me"_ her voice now echoing in my mind.

Xx Eternal Love xX

"Mmmmhmmm" I groaned out, now feeling a spiting headache coming my way as I tried to open my eyes.

"Sakura! Thank goodness you're alright!" the deep silk voice called out " It would not have looked very well of me if I let you die." Trying to push my headache back I open my eyes to find myself lying down on a bed with the four people I had met earlier.

"Where a-" I tried saying only for my head to throb with great pain. "Owwwwwwieee!" I spit through my teeth.

Trying to focus, I hear gasps around the room. "Call for the healer!" the person known as Lee called out.

"No! I'm fine" I lied.

"Fine? You look far from fine," Lee once again spoke in a calm but stern voice "however, that is if you called bleeding from your ears and nose fine."

My eyes shot open ignoring my pain for a spilt second to find I was indeed bleeding. Just when I was going to say something there was a knock at the door "Come in" Touga said with power.

The opened to show an older with shoulder length gray hair with a somewhat dazzling gray silver eyes in a plain gray kimono.

"You summoned me my lord?" he addressed Touga. 'My lord?' I thought to myself.

"Yes" he looked at the old man then back to me "I need you to do a check up on this girl here"

"As you wish my lord" he stated and walked forward "open your mouth…hmmm…" he raised an eyebrow as he examined my mouth. "Tilt your head back a bit dear" he said as I complied. He touched the sides of my throat feeling for swelling, and then he checked my pulse his eyes widen. "Oh my, what in the world are you?"

My head snapped forward and eyed him. Then I looked at everyone else who all looked confused but Touga. "Yes. I would also like to know what you are?." Touga asked but I knew he wasn't really giving me a choice in whether or not I could answer.

"And if I wish not to tell you?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Then we will simply force it out" Naraku said with red seeping into his eyes.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist" I said as I heard a growl "I'm… a fairy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow... and there's chapter 2 :) hope you are liking it so far ^.^ R&R


	4. Lost Love Song

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha -.- happy? And I don't own the lyrics to the song or the song itself.. :(

Note:**_ Italics_** is the song and ***starts the flashback and ends it***

**_Chapter 3: Lost Love Song_**

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist" I said as I heard a growl, "I'm… a fairy…"

Xx EL xX

**_"In a town somewhere in an era unknown_**

**_Lived a girl so cold with no name of her own_**

**_Known to none this is her one and only fairy tale…"_**

Sakura sat there in the tree singing to herself remembering the past three days

*** "You're what?" Naraku said in disbelief.

"That's impossible! They died out long ago." Yuki said.

"No, some of us lived but in order to keep it a secret we burned all of our records leaving only bits and pieces" Sakura stated.***

**_"Ever since the time that I was born_**

**_I was treated just like a demon to scorn_**

**_On my skin, you'll see my sin in punishment I took_**

**_But I really never had any reason to be sad_**

**_I was always led away, with the sunset after day…"_**

Unknown to her of the audience she had she kept singing tears forming in her eyes.

*** "A fairy…" Touga whispered "You do realize what will happen if anyone, human or demon, find out what you are?"

"Yes. I also know of the trouble it will bring" her face dropped with sadness.

"What will you do…?" Touga asked "You're more than welcomed to stay, at a price of course" he added

"I'm not sure." She replied.***

_**"I don't know, I don't know, I just really do not know**_

_**All this kindness is unknown 'cause I'm really a foe**_

_**I don't know how it feels in the warmth right after rain**_

_**Yet I'm really, I'm really, I'm really, I'm really cold as I remain**_

_**I won't die, I won't die, I don't know why I won't die**_

_**And I'm not even dreaming, someone please tell me why?**_

_**This is my fairy tale, it is unknown everywhere**_

_**And was sucked in the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air "**_

*** A day after they found out..

Sakura went up to Touga "ummm…" she hesitated 'should I stay? Or should I go…' she thought

'_stay_' a voice inside answered

'What? Who is it?'

'_It's Saya, you should stay_' she answered.

'But you know what will happen if I stay' she replied.

'_Do you think him so weak that he won't be able to fight them off_?' she mocked.

'No' Sakura replied.

'_Than stay_' and with that Saya went back to sleep. "Can I stay?" She asked and looked down at her feet.

"Sure" he smiled.***

**_"In my life of pain and hatred and blood_**

**_I just felt the scorn and much disregard_**

**_But I never noticed how you stood and looked at me_**

**_You were not allowed to talk to girls like me_**

**_"What's your name, and what kind of person might you be?"_**

**_You ask in vain - I have no name or tongue to tell you so"_**

The wind was blowing softly trying to comfort the weeping girl; animals gathering around the  
tree she was in. They looked upon the girl whom they considered their princess, and the onlookers hiding away in the trees looking down at the girl in the Sakura tree.

**_"There is not a place for me, where I'd live so peacefully_**

**_"Let us leave this place today" and you led me far away_**

**_I don't know, I don't know, I just really did not know_**

**_That you changed from before, you're not a child anymore_**

**_And the warmth that I feel coming from a stranger's hand_**

**_It's just really, it's really, it's really, it's really a true fact in me scanned"_**

'If only…' the weeping girl thought.

**_"You won't stop, you won't stop? Tell me why will you not stop?_**

**_If they find out what's going on you'll die before long_**

**_On their own standing there, in the warmth right after rain_**

**_They were sucked in the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air"_**

Xx EL xX (Onlookers Pov)

"Sounds like a love song" the first one sneered looking at the girl.

"True… but more like a lost love." The second one commented.

**_"Day it ends just to turn to the breaking dawn_**

**_Catching and playing right until our breath is gone_**

**_Wishing that there would only be a me and you _**

**_Wishing they would not be here and then just us two _**

**_Wishing they would not be here and then just us two"_**

'Why do I feel sad when I watch her?' the third one thought.

'And yet another love story walks the earth' the fourth one thought with an evil grin.

**_"I don't know, I don't know but I just thought I heard a voice_**

**_Wasn't mine neither yours, its human kind making noise_**

**_With no chance to resist I was led away to where_**

**_I got sucked in the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air"_**

'Hmmm… a human' the fourth one thought his grin widening.

**_"I don't know, I don't know, I just really do not know…"_**

**_She sang while lowering her voice._**

**_"Unknown name, here I'm led, not knowing what is ahead_**

**_But right now, but right now, I think I'm okay with this"_**

She continued to while her voice went just above a whisper

**_"This is really, it's really, it's really, it's really a happy state of bliss_**

**_I don't know, I don't know, but the buzzing in my ears_**

**_Was then sucked in the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air_**"

"We should leave" The third one said.

"Agreed" the first said and second one nodding in agreement and had left unnoticed.

The fourth stayed for a second longer and thought 'my interest is peaking little fairy. I want you' he smirked and laughed a small laugh under his breath. 'Till I can clip your wings, I'll be watching over you because you will be mine.' And with that he vanished. Sakura sat there unaware of what will happen in the future.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Hahaha! Chapter 3 is done :) and to explain a little about this chapter so you guys don't get confused (though I cant say too much or else you'll know something you shouldn't which will force me to you know... Kill you (:)

anyways the song (not my own) is basically telling you about a lost love of hers and that he died but you don't know how he die yet :)

R&R


	5. Blood to Blood

Disclaimer: Lalalala I still don't own it….

Dadadada chapter 4 ^.^ hope you guys/girls like it

**Chapter 4: **Blood to Blood

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxx

*With Sakura's Papa King Kyo*

A knock sounded on the throne room door.

"Precede" a deep voice called out.

As the throne room doors opened you could see two people one in chains with blood all over and the other standing tall above the other. The one standing tall pushed the one with chains down and both kneeled before the throne "Your Majesty" the man said.

"Rue you better have a very good reason for making my floors stain with blood"

"Yes" Rue bowed his head then lifted it "I've found my little brother unfortunately the Princess was not with him."

"Hmmm…" the king rubbed his stubs on his chin "Your little brother? ….Ah! Yes I remember. He took her away from here. Bring him forward"

Rue grabbed Rin by the collar and drag him to the king "Kneel" he commanded.

"No! I will never kneel in front of him! He is not the king!" Rin shouted.

"Little brother you will do your best to remember where you stand." Rue said kneeing Rin in the stomach.

"You are not my brother" Rin spat, "and I will never kneel or help you!"

While the king watched he grew angry "Take him to the dungeons! Keep him there till I find use for him." The king ordered as Rue bowed he grabbed Rin again and left.

"You will regret this. I will have you back here ill make sure of it"

*With Sakura and the rest*

"You're leaving already?" Sakura asked watching as Lee and Naraku hop onto their horses.

"Yes, I've have been away from my lands far too long" Lee replied.

"I keep forgetting you guys are lords" Sakura sighed looking back "But how come Yuki isn't

going? He's a lord too?"

"That is something you'll have to ask him, but I'm pretty sure I have a good idea why" Lee laughed while looking at Sakura. She gave a confused face.

"Yes, indeed that is why he is staying Lee. Love to stay and chat but I must be going" Naraku gave a annoyed huff and kicked his horse to go forward.

"Such a sour puss" Lee laughed while looking at Naraku's fading form, "However he is correct, I must be leaving I'm sure we'll meet again in the future so no need to worry"

"Not like I have much of a choice in that matter" huffing she looked back to see Touga approaching "I wish you a safe journey"

"Yes, it would be terrible if something would happen" Touga joked "But don't worry I doubt you'll stay dead long with-you-know who chasing after you."

Lee shivered "Don't remind me please" kicking his horse ordering for it to move forward "I have enough nightmares about her already"

Touga and Sakura both laughed and turned around once he was out of viewing. "So o mighty western lord I have a question if you would care to answer" Sakura gigged and looked up to see his head nod giving her permission. "Well… I've been wondering for the past 2 weeks and… why is it that you never take off that thing on your shoulder?"

Touga laughed "Well that simple" still laughing he looked down and wrapped his tail around her making her gasp "That thing is my tail and I cannot simply take it off"

"HUH!" Sakura eyes widened "You have a tail!" she half yelled making him laugh "Wait if this is your tail" she said 'Wow this is better than silk! This would feel gr- Wait what! Why am I thinking about this?!' she yelled in her head.

"If this is my tail?" Touga repeated so she would continue resisting the urge to shake his leg as she continued to pet his tail. (Me: Hey he is a dog)

Being drag out her thoughts she remembered her question "If this is your tail than that means that thing on Yuki's shoulder is his tail. But where are your ears?" she asked.

"My ears?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Yuki has ears on the top of his head and you don't"

Touga burst out laughing 'I can't believe she thought of that' he thought.

"Hey! It's not that funny!"

"Dog demons don't have ears like that in their human form, unless they are a half demon."

"Plus I don't think it would give the Great Dog General a good name if he had fluffy ears on the

top of his head" Yuki said walking up to them swallowing down a laugh.

"Yuki" Sakura grinned evilly "Sooo… I've heard about something you've been keeping from me"

Yuki gave a confused look to Touga who looked about as confused as he was till Sakura decided to jump on Yuki and started to pet his tail. 'Wow it's as soft as Touga's!' her grin widened and even more so (if that's even possible) when he started to purr.

"Hahaha! You're purring like a cat" she giggled as she continued to pet his tail.

"I'm not a cat." He said as he continued to purr.

"Well you might not be one but you sure are purring like one!" she said back as she got off of him and brushed herself off.

"I was not purring!" Yuki said refusing to admit it.

"Yes you were my friend" Touga joined into the conversation.

"Well I'd like to see you try not to 'purr' as you call it when she does that to you!" Yuki spat

while giving a half-hearted glared.

"I think I'll pass on that opportunity" he smirked.

As they re-entered the palace a green toad looking thing approached "Touga-sama!" it screeched.

Sakura covered her ears 'what an annoying voice, it hurts my ears and they are not even as enhanced like Touga's and Yuki's I feel bad for them' she thought shooting them a sympathetic look.

"What is it Jaken" Touga voice was stern.

"My Lord" he said bowing and shooting a glance at Sakura 'That wench is still here' "Lord Sesshomaru will be returning to the place tomorrow"

'Lord Sesshomaru? Who's that?' Sakura questioned herself.

"Alright prepare for his return" Touga ordered.

"Yes, right away mi lord" he replied, bowing before he turned around to leave.

'Oh boy, this is trouble' Touga thought.

"Hey Yuki" Sakura whispered.

"Hmmm?" Yuki looked down at Sakura.

"Who's Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He's Touga's son"

"WHAT! HE HAS A SON!" Sakura screamed making both Yuki and Touga reach for their ears.

'Well this is going to be fun' Yuki thought with a smirk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was chapter 4! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far ^.^

R&R


	6. Pending Friendship?

Disclaimer: Really I don't own it! Just my made up characters :/

**_Chapter 5_** _**Pending friendship**_?

"What!" Sakura yelled in shocked and anger. "What did you call me?!"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself" Sesshomaru said in a cool and detached voice. However, even though he appeared like he could care less on the outside, on the inside he was raging.

How could his father let this wench in here! Even if he couldn't tell from the start - something which no one will know about nor would he ever admit it - what she was, she was still a FAIRY! The most pure - supposedly extinct - creature in the world and that made her an enemy to all demons.

"Really? I don't care what _this_ Sesshomaru does, but I will not bow down or show respect to someone who doesn't even know how to do it himself first!" Sakura spat with venom in her voice while dragging Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

Even if Sesshomaru was shocked his face didn't show it, however, he did show his rage which was growing in his aura. 'She is walking on thin ice' he thought.

Meanwhile as Sakura and Sesshomaru were talking (more like a one sided battle with words) Touga and Yuki were watching with amused faces. No one in the palace - or anywhere else in the world for that matter - ever talked back to Sesshomaru but his father.

"Shouldn't we stop them soon?" Yuki smiled

"Not yet," Touga said with a humorous look in his eyes. "It's good for Sesshomaru to see that he can't control everyone." As he said that Sesshomaru shot his father an annoyed look.

"-where do you think you're looking?" Sakura yelled as she saw him not paying attention to her.

"Listen here wench-" he started.

"Wench!?" Sakura cut him off. "So it's wench now? You sure like insulting people through words! I mean really since I got here you called me a slut, bitch, pest, twerp, and now wench! How would you like it if I started to insult you! Puppy?"

Sesshomaru eyebrow twitched and clenched his fingers into a fist trying to restrain himself. However it all went to waste when she called him fluffy. Red started to seep into his eyes.

"You will be wise to hold your tongue wench" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Huh, I'm sorry fluffy-sama" she spat back not noticing the red seeping into his eyes. "Did I hit a soft spo- wahhh" she cried out looking up at Sesshomaru who now had his hand around her throat.

"Sesshomaru" Touga voice roared " drop her now" he commanded.

Knowing he couldn't stand up to his father he reluctantly let her go. "You will do well to remember where you stand" he said while looking at Sakura who had both hands around her throat gasping for air.

Touga took a step toward his son "Meet me in my office in 10 minutes" and without waiting for him to respond he looked toward Sakura. "Are you all right?"

She let out a shaky laugh "Yeah, he caught me off guard there"

Touga sigh to himself and offered her help to get up. "Get cleaned up and meet me in my office in 30 minutes" and with that he left to go deal with his son.

In le office xxXXxxXXxxXX

"She is our guest Sesshomaru and I don't care if you don't like her she is staying and is under my protection" Touga scolded Sesshomaru.

"Father she is rude and doesn't know her place."

"You would do well to know your place pup. Maybe try being nice to her and not ordering her around; if you would like a servant there are many to choose from in the castle staff but from now on you will treat our guest as your equal." Touga finished and Sesshomaru glared at him he nodded and sat in his chair looking outside the big window to the side of him thinking when a knock pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Touga-sama I am here like you asked" Sakura said in a calm voice she noticed Sesshomaru who glared at her then returned his attention to the window.

"Ah good" Touga said with a smile, "please sit" he motioned to an open chair next to Sesshomaru. Sakura sat down and looked at Touga with a smile.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" she asked.

"Ah my dear a great question. Since you lack the proper training and I know it will come in handy in the future I would like you to train in hand to hand combat, and weaponry" he said to her she nodded and he continued, "Sesshomaru you will be the one training her since I can't because I must run the lands."

"What" Sakura screamed and Sesshomaru said in a more projected voice.

"You heard me now pup you will listen and Sakura so will you. You guys need to learn to get a long and what better way than to take out each other's anger by sparing" he smiled he then proceeded out the door leaving to shocked faces.

'Can this get any worse' Sakura thought. Looking over to Sesshomaru 'Well I might as well try' she had a small smile one her lips.

"Well then it looks like we are stuck together" Sakura said. "When would you like to sta-" before she could finish Sesshomaru gracefully got up and shot her a glare "Ah, wait!" Sakura yelled as Sesshomaru was already at the door leaving.

"Tomorrow, before the sun rises" was Sesshomaru said before he disappeared from sight. Leaving a blank look on Sakura's face.

"Wow, fluffy-sama answered?" Sakura muttered.  
XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxX

Hehehehehe chapter 5 done and out! XD and my friend/beta help me with this one got stuck a bit . well hope you liked it ;) R&R


	7. I'm in Charge!

Disclaimer: *sigh* I will never own this so please stop making me say this!

**Chapter 6 I'm in Charge!**

"Get up," his voice was cold and demanding. "Stand! Your enemy won't hesitate to kill. Now get up!"

Her body was hurting everywhere. Blood trickled down her face. Cuts and newly formed busies were appearing. The only thought that went through her head was sleep. She has been with this slave driver all day and there have been no breaks! Just like his name his was ruthless and if given the chance he would most likely - no _definitely_ - kill her.

"I will not repeat myself woman!" His voice roared again.

He could not believe his own father made him do this! This woman was weak. Granted she did survive the day with him and was still somewhat conscious, but none the less she was weak! What his father saw in her was completely beyond him.

Sakura slowly made her way to her feet only to fall back down again. She could hear his frustrated growl.

"Protect yourself!"

Was the last thing she heard when she looked up she saw him half running toward her sword in hand.

'This is it' she thought the last of her strength gave out. She was completely defenseless. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the final blow. Only it never came.

She heard a loud growl and the sound of metal clashing together. She peeked through one of her eyes to see sliver on sliver. Than everything blacked out.

"I told you to train her!" He growled out. "Not to nearly kill her!"

Touga was beyond angry, he was pissed. Pissed at himself for trusting his son, pissed at his son for going against his orders, and pissed at Sakura for not calling for help sooner.

"Train her!?" Sesshomaru spat. "Father you should know better than to allow me to train her! What were you thinking?"

"Do not question me pup!"

Swords clashed against one another. Rain was pouring down hard, thunder crackling outside.

"She is under my protection Sesshomaru. I told you to treat her with respect! And what do I see when I check up on you? Her on the ground in her own blood and you going for the kill!" Touga voice roared throughout the dojo.

"I told her to protect herself! An enemy would not feel sorry for killing a girl."

"But you're not an enemy Sesshomaru!"

"Yes I am. She is a fairy father! A fairy for kami sake. She's worse than a miko. She is our ENEMY! We are demons we can't ally ourselves we the one thing that could kill us. Yet you invite her in my home and offer her protection!"

"Your home? This is my home! I am the ruler of these lands and I'll do what I see fit! I will not have a pup ordering me around. You may be my son and if it were any other you would be dead but I will not stand for this disrespect! You will submit to me or find yourself disowned!"

With one last blow to the chest Touga set Sesshomaru flying across the room. He then walked back to Sakura and picked her up and sighed. 'What did I do' he thought. 'I gave the dog the cat'

"Remember this pup for this is the last time I will tell you. She is under MY protection and you WILL treat her with respect." With that he left Sesshomaru sitting holding his stomach.

Touga made his way to her room after having the heeler clean her up and change her. He set her down on the futon and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

He looked at Sakura's face and he could see a bruise on her left check. Sighing to himself he brushed it with his finger. Leaning in her brushed his lips against her bruised check without thinking. Being brought back to himself with Sakura moaning out he quickly got up with one last glance at her and left.

'What am I doing?' He questioned himself shaking his head back and forth.

Xxxx outside Sakura's window xxxX

In the dark of the night with the rain pouring down he hid. His growing obsession lay in front of him but he could not get her. Not yet. Rage growing inside him as he watched Touga kiss her check.

'How dare he touch what is mine!' He thought 'I will take you away Sakura wait for me. You will be mine."

And with that the deadly love game started to spin. No one knew just how much one girl could change so much in such a short time period, but they would soon find out.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxXxx

omg creepy guy at the end! Lol there you have it chapter 6! n for some reason I really like this chapter :0 anyways review guys/girls review!


	8. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

_**Chapter 7 And So It Begins**_

_I could hear footsteps running toward my door and a slight pause in front of it. Already knowing who it was I called for them to come in. As the door slowly open I saw my best friend, Aki._

_Aki bowed quickly and made her way to her friend's side. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Her voice was unwavering and hard, as she was taught to be. However, her eyes showed her true emotion worry, fear, and sadness._

_I sat down on the futon looking at everything in the room. The room which I have been locked in for more than a century since the tragedy that happened when I was no more than three summers old when my mother was murdered._

_There was twin chest in the middle of the room, which held everything I deemed important, an overly large wardrobe filled with clothes in the corner, and a body mirror next to the wardrobe, which once belonged to my mother._

_Looking back at Aki I answered, "Yes, I have to." I convinced myself with those words every day. Always saying 'I have to leave, have to get away', but always contradicting myself with my sense of duty to my people and my father._

_Aki looked into her friends eyes and saw sadness and longing. She always wished Sakura would run away sooner or later but always wished it would be later. However it was selfish of her to wish it so she knew she had to let go. Because she also knew she would no longer be able to bear what her father put Sakura through._

_"At least wait for the moon to shine. I fear if you go now they'll see you. Even if the people love you they still can't go against the king" Aki said, trying to buy time to be with her and wishing for her to get away without being seen._

_Sakura grinned knowing her friend all too well. "Alright, till night fall."_

_Hours past which seemed like mere minutes and the time was coming to slip away into the dark. Getting ready to leave Sakura strapped her pack to her back carrying only what she thought was necessary to ensure her survival._

_"Take care of my belongings. For if I will ever return, good or bad, I will like to have them." Sakura requested._

_Aki nodded knowing she would never decline anything Sakura asked of her. Tears that were threatening to spill, the two friends hugged each other and said goodbye._

_"Take ca-" Sakura was interrupted by the presence of a daemon coming fast. On guard, Aki pushed Sakura behind her as the demon came into view._

_"Thank the gods I made it before you left!" Gasping for air he continued "Please mi lady allow me to come"_

_Realizing who it was they relaxed. "Rin! You scared us half to death!"_  
_Aki exclaimed, in a low whisper._

_"My apologies"_

_"You can't come Rin it too dangerous."_

_"That exactly why I'm coming. I can't allow you to face it alone. Not after all you've been through."_

_"His right Sakura" Aki said turning to her, "plus it will put my heart at rest somewhat to know someone is with you. For a journey alone will most likely cause someone to go insane"_

_Backing down way too easily she accepted. Knowing Aki was right and wishing they would keep pushing so she would admit defeat and allow him to come with her. She once again bid fair well to her friend and was off alone, well not completely alone, into the night not knowing what to expect._

Xxx back in the present xxX

Lee just arrived back at the moon castle to see Sakura. He knew he accepted her too fast but had a feeling he knew her before and reminded him of his dead sister. It had been nearly two weeks since he last left, but felt as if it had been a year. Just thinking how shocked he was to find out Sesshomaru was back and he immediately made perpetrations to come back.

He had this feeling in such a short time of knowing Sakura that she wasn't going to take to kindly to Sesshomaru's ego. Only if he knew how right he was.

"You did what?" Lee's eyes widen as he looked into his old friends eyes. They were in Touga's office after hearing that Sakura was not able to see anyone at the moment and he wanted to know why only to find out Touga allowed Sesshomaru to train her. He already imagined what might have happened but he asked anyway.

"What did he do? For some reason I have a feeling she can't see anyone not because she is sore and can't move, but because she's hurt"

Touga sighed "You are correct on that. It seems I thought too little of Sesshomaru's hatred for anything that outside his race and more importantly I've seemed to think too highly of him to put aside that hatred."

"What did he do?" He asked again, curiosity peaking.

"He, for the lack of a better word at the moment, beet her till the point where she could no longer keep conscious. When I got there it looked as if he was going in for the kill." Touga explained with guilt in his eyes.

"Well she is a fairy Touga. While it's highly upsetting to hear that, you can't expect him to accept her so easily. You of all people actually should know that."

"I know." Touga once again sighed. It has been a day and she was still unconscious.

Bringing the discussion to a close Touga heard footstep coming close to office and knock on the door. He gave permission for them to come in and watched a maid who he assigned to watch over Sakura come in and bowed.

"She has awakened"

Xxxxxxxxx

The throbbing pain her side made itself known when she tried to move. Remembering what happened she was just glad to still be alive. She tried to move again but still had no success and gave up knowing Touga would most likely be here any minute, and she was right. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in" she said in a hoarse voice.

With permission the door slide open and Touga entered with Lee. "Glad to see you are awake" Touga said walking over to her bed side. He gave her some water and she chugged it down.

"I heard, no offense," he looked at Touga "that you had been trained by the Ice prince"

Sakura was happy to see a Lee and smiled at his comment. "Yes, though it was more one sided." She said than thought it over "Well actually it was more like a dog given a new toy more than training."

"It seems that way. I'm sorry you had to go through that Sakura. I hope you know I never intended on that to happen. I'll have a new trainer rea-"

"No!" Sakura shouted interrupting Touga. "I want him to train me."

The shock was visible on both of their faces. She nearly almost got killed and she is ready to let it happen again. She was either very brave or very foolish.

"I want him to train me" she said again "He could push me to my limits"

"Or push you to your death bed" Lee commented.

Ignoring his comment she continued "I never really new just how weak I was till he started to train me. I don't want to be weak. Others trainers thinking that women are weak will hold back. I know Sesshomaru also thinks that but he doesn't hold back. True he almost killed me but I'm not dead am I? You told him to train me and that is what I want. Please let him train me!"

Touga thought she was utterly foolish; however she did have a point in which he could not argue. "Fine, but if it gets worse ill have a different trainer train you."

Sakura's face immediately lit up and smiled, but stopped finally realizing she was in sleeping attire and she probably looked like a mess and shooed them out of the room the best she could.

Xxxxxx

Down in dungeons a lone hooded figure crept their way toward the cells.

"Oh my god, Rin!"

Dun Dun Dun Dun hahaha cliff hanger don't you hate them? But don't worry my next chapter is almost done :) so R&R


	9. Rin

Diclaimer: Dun Dun Dun guess what! I still don't own it!

_**Chapter 8 Rin**_

_XxxxxxxXxxx_

_"Can I tell you something?" A golden hair girl asked._

_"Hmmmm?" I asked, not looking at her._

_"One day can you take me away? Away from here, away from my father, and away from my memories."_

_"I look up to see Sakura looking at the gray sky._

_It has been 60 years since her mother was murdered. "Ok, I'll take you away and protect you," I replied._

_Sakura looked up at me and smiled. She was naive, really she was, but that made me love her even more. However, I'm not allowed to act on my feeling she is a goddess and I am but a man. So I'll protect her tell she finds that man - not that they will be worthy if her - who keeps that smile on her face, and woe to any who tries and takes it._

_The rain started to come down softly. Sakura looked up at the sky once more and sighed. "I believe it's time to go," she said, and got up._

XxxXxxXxx

"Oh my god, Rin!"

Pain shot through my body. My muscles cried out to me, begging me not to move. Since I've been caught it seemed like every other day my "bother" would come down to "talk" which ended in me getting beat.

I continued to turn my head as I heard my cell door open. I saw a glimpse of violet hair poking out of her black hood.

"W-who?" My voice was rough; it hurt to speak due to the lack of water.

"It's me, Aki. You fool! What did you get yourself into?" her voice was projected but not so much that it would be heard by others.

My eyes widened as far as they could possibly go. "A-Aki?" I said. It's been a little over 300 years since I last heard that name.

"Yes, it's me." Aki moved closer to Rin to see the wounds. His back was bare covered with old scars and had blood, both old and new. She couldn't really see his chest seeing as he was laying on it but took it as a good sign.

"Where is Sakura?" She asked, and immediately regretted it. Pain was visible in his eyes.

"I... I failed her"

Aki eyes widen and the thought that went through her head was, 'she's dead?' I mean what else could she think of? If he said he failed that could only mean one thing, right?

"Is... Is she d-dead?" Aki stuttered.

Rin look at Aki the best he could without reopening his wounds. "I'm not sure."  
Even if it was a bit Aki was filled with hope at the thought she still might be alive somewhere, but it quickly turned to worry and fear. She was alone, without anyone to protect her.

Aki's face hardened, "You need to get out of here and find her."

Aki started to mess around with his chains as she heard footsteps coming down. She looked to see the orange glow of a fire against the brick wall.

"Hide" Rin said shakily.

When the person reached the last step, Aki was under the bed hiding. "Rue," Rin said with disgust, "come to have some more fun?"

Rue gave a sarcastic laugh "I wish little brother."

Rue took a step closer to Rin and took his chin in his hand. He watched as Rin's face twisted in pain. "You've gotten weak little brother. Did the little princess make you this way? Did you falling in love with her make you weak?" Rue let out a evil laugh.

Rin angry grew. Rin didn't care what he said about him but in no way shape or form was he to talk, not even think, about her. Rue kept talking and Rin only grew furious. He was pissed at Rue and at himself because he couldn't to defend her honor. But when he started to talk about her body he lost it.

However he couldn't move, which only added to his temper. So doing the only thing one could do with basically no way to move without help, and seeing as Rue was still holding his head, he spit in his face.

Rue came to a dead stop as he felt something hit his face. He narrowed his eyes coldly at his so called little brother and realized he had the ball to spit at him. Reaching up to whip away the saliva from his face, he quickly threw Rin across the cell room.

Aki stared in horror as she heard a sickening crack and tilted her head just enough to see Rue squatting before Rin. Rue grabbed Rin by the throat and squeezed just enough to make sure he didn't pass out from lack of oxygen.

"I sure as hell can't kill you seeing as the king wants to see you right now, but I don't think he'll mind too much if you were half dead." Rue grinned, however it quickly faded with his next words, "Too bad though it seems we will have to wait seeing as he wants to see you immediately." Roughly, Rue grabbed Rin's arm and pushed him forward.

Letting a breath release she didn't know she was holding in go, Aki started to shake. "How... How could he do that! That's his little brother for god's sake!"

Aki waited there for what seemed like hours to see the same orange glow of the fire, and hear the chains that Rin had on his hands and feet swing back and forth. She saw two pairs of feet walking toward the cell.

"I'll be back latter." Rue stated simply and left, but not before tossing Rin on the bed.

Quickly getting up from underneath the bed, Aki look at Rin and gasp. He was unconscious but all of his wounds are gone? Why?

Shaking her head she thought "No time to think about this now. I need to get him out."

She once again started to tug at his chains only to find them to break all too easily but just shrugged it off as luck. Gathering him up in her arms the best she could she dashed up the dungeon

XxxxXxxxXxxx

"Are you sure you want to let them go?"

"Yes, let's see where our little puppy takes us shall we?" The king said with an evil smirk upon his face.

XxxxxxXxxxxXxxx

Hehehehe chapter 8 is done :) now I can relax ^.^ as some of my readers (the two who read from the start) has mostly likley noticed I updated every week (well I like to at least) maybe twice if your good... Wait what?

Anyways... R&R!


	10. Here We Go

Disclaimer: I have never own this nor will i ever... :(

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 9 Here We Go

His mind felt hazy, and his body felt heavy. He couldn't move his arms or legs, everything felt numb. His thoughts were everywhere, however nowhere at all. 'Why can't I move?' he thought to himself.

He kept trying to open his eyes so he could see where he was. He already knew he was in the forest by the scent of the earth and the gentle wind that caress his body. 'It's morning,' he thought to himself again. He could feel the sun beginning to rise.

Just when he started to relax he became tense again as he heard the soft crushing of leaves. 'Is it Sakura?' he thought for a moment before it was destroyed when he got a whiff of her sent vanilla and strawberries. 'Who is that?'

Aki came back into the clearing where she left Rin to rest. It has been three days and he was still not up. She didn't know why either, I mean he was completely healed so he should be fine to move about.

Aki was nervous that the royal guard would find them the first day since she didn't get to far away since she had to carry Rin. However that wasn't the case anymore right now, now she was confused and nervous. I mean wouldn't anyone be if you just escaped from the enemy's castle, took their hostage, and they didn't even show any signs of trying to find them?

Aki paced back and forth in the clearing, still thinking that Rin was fast asleep. Aki sighed aloud, 'What is he planning?' She continued on like this for over an hour till she got tried and went to sit down. However before she was able to sit a soft crunching noise of leaves hit her ears.

"State your name and your business as to why you're on my lands and I might let you live." said a cold yet strangely angelic voice.

As Aki turned around saw a man who was easily over 6 feet. He has long silkily silvery whitish hair; on his pale face he had two strips on each cheek and a blue crescent on his forehead. He wore a simple yet elegant white kimono, and wore what looked to be a white pelt over one of his shoulders. Aki continued to stare at the man before her, he was _beautiful_. Sure she seen her fair share of handsome men but he was beyond handsome.

Sesshomaru was getting annoyed and very impatient with the women before him. She kept staring at him and drool was coming out the corner of her mouth! Not wanting to repeat himself Sesshomaru flared his aura a bit to startle her out of her daydreaming, which seemed to work considering she jumped and fell on her rear end.

Finally coming back down to earth Aki processed what the man said before her and replied, "We are looking for someone important to us. What do mean by 'your lands'?"

Sesshomaru was a bit taken back when she said 'us' for he did not realize the person on the ground who was "sleeping". "I am the prince of these lands," he said in a cold voice.

'Prince,' Aki thought. 'If he is the prince of these lands then maybe he could help us!' she exclaimed in her head with new found hope. "If what you say is true then perhaps you could help us find the princess! Please you must help!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman before him, 'I the great Sesshomaru lower myself to help a weak woman? You must be kidding!' he inwardly cringed at the thought of it. 'However it wouldn't hurt to know who and why she is looking for this 'princess''

"If this Sesshomaru deems such a task worthy, then I shale help."

Aki inwardly jumped for joy. "I am called Aki," she said with a small bow, "the one laying down is Rin. He's a dog demon. As for why we are looking for her… well that has to remain a secret for now. However the girl we are looking for is the princess of fairies. She has long blond hair, a bit curly, deep blue eyes and has a pale complexion. She is also about 5'5." Aki said trying her best to remember what Sakura looked like.

Sesshomaru was shocked, though he didn't show it on his face. He was positive the one they were looking for was Sakura, but her a princess? There was no way on heaven or earth that clumsy little twit was a princess! However, if there was some miracle that she was indeed the princess then she had some major explaining to do as to why she didn't tell us. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I believe I know her I will take you to my castle and you may rest. I will then fetch this girl for you" Sesshomaru said. Anger flowed in his aura but he hid it as to not let anyone detect it.

Aki jumped up and down happily, "I will get Rin and we may be on our way!" she said. She ran over to the "sleeping" Rin and pulled him up to carry him. She then followed Sesshomaru who was already walking away. 'Sakura I hope you are well' she thought.

'That girl has a lot of explaining to do' Sesshomaru thought to himself

'_Sakura_' was all Rin thought about as his feet dragged on the ground.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Well there we go! Chapter 9 how fun right?... *Silence*... . Well you could have just agreed you know :/

Well any who tell meh how you gals and guys (yes I put girls first XD) liked it ^_^ Till next time! Bye Bye!


End file.
